


[耀勇]思春期少年之烦恼

by socrise



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socrise/pseuds/socrise
Summary: 普通人au，90年代设定很老土的竹马设定依旧是脏黄雷的车，请注意





	[耀勇]思春期少年之烦恼

**Author's Note:**

> 粗线是现在发生的事情…正常字体是过去发生的事情…这种感觉

任勇洙坐在沙发上看年轻时候的照片。 

照片里王耀和他站在一栋大院子前拍照，那是他们小时候住的地方，王耀那时候还留着当时很流行的中分短发，上身套着件短袖，外套系在腰间，双手抱着胸拍照，任勇洙站在王耀旁边，咧着嘴伸手在王耀脑后比了个v字。王耀身旁另一侧是他两个弟弟，王嘉龙那时候刚去修学旅行回来，晒得漆黑，在一群人中间黑得格外明显，王濠镜站位清奇，被人群挤着只露出半张脸，任勇洙视线往下，看了自己姐姐一眼，他姐带着的厚重眼镜反光，嘴唇紧紧地抿着，依旧是一脸凶相，本田菊站在人群的最旁边，对着镜头露出一个腼腆的笑。 

“哎，”任勇洙感慨道，掰着一旁看电视剧的长发男人的脑袋往下，“你看，大哥我们当年多年轻啊。” 

王耀敷衍地点了点头，从一旁的拉过垃圾桶，拿着指甲刀给自己剪脚指甲，眼睛依旧直勾勾地看着电视。 

“真怀念那个时候啊，”任勇洙自顾自感慨道，将相册翻了一页，照片里头是他和王耀坐在石阶上拿着筷子吃盒饭抬头看镜头的样子，“当时我们还带饭去学校吃，因为吃不惯食堂来着……”他停下话头，看了一眼聚精会神看八点档肥皂剧的王耀，不由得有些生气，“哥你完全就没在听我讲话。” 

王耀被打扰了老娘舅观影体验，很不爽地啧了一声，手指在下巴摩挲，“干什么？不就是讲小时候的事情吗？” 

任勇洙看他这沉迷于肥皂剧的样子就郁闷，“大哥完全就不想过去的事情，”他相当不高兴，“看来是早就忘了。” 

王耀低着头，指甲剪到一半，听见这话抬起头来，“谁说忘了——”他皱眉道，颇有些怨气冲天。“你那个时候不是还喜欢你们年级里那个谁谁谁，还说人家长得像王祖贤？” 

“……大哥……”任勇洙彻底没词了，无奈道，“……你要记这个多少年？” 

“我能记到下辈子，”王耀没好气道，恨恨地捏了一下指甲剪的柄，随即被剪到了肉，嘶得一声捂住了脚， 

——任勇洙读高中的时候是90年代的事，当时学校里里亚洲小孩就没几个，王耀比任勇洙大了一届，两个人都是移民家庭，又住得近，玩在一起相当正常。 

那时候两个人一起上学放学，课后一起上亚洲小孩特供的补习班。任勇洙有个姐姐，在家排行老二，还是典型的次男性格，乐观又开朗，甚至有些没心没肺了，没啥自制力，总需要一个人管着，当然这个人一般来说都是王耀。 

********

王耀小时候是个比较难缠的小孩。他比任勇洙安静一些，在熟人面前还好，陌生人面前就认生得厉害，反正这人从小到大脸皮薄还容易生闷气，小男孩的身体里住着个中年妇女的灵魂，家里又有两个弟弟，常常需要他操心，他照顾弟弟的手法也相当简单粗暴，总之是个相当鸡婆还爱管闲事的小孩。 

********

任勇洙有时候回忆过去，都觉得恍如隔世，只要闭上眼睛，王耀背着书包骑着单车的身影仿佛还在他身前不远处摇摇晃晃，待他睁开眼睛，发现墙上的日历已经是二十年以后了，自己和王耀已经不年轻了，时间可真是快啊，他盯着照片里年轻的自己咧嘴的傻笑，陷入了一阵阵怀念的情绪。 

\- 

-

-

二十年前

\- 

-

“任勇洙——”

********

任勇洙蹲在玄关系鞋带，将自己的裤脚一下一下叠好卷上裤腿，楼下传来王耀不耐烦的声音，“你睡死啦？以为今天星期天啊？”

********

任勇洙猛地加快了脚步，差点被自己鞋带绊一跤，他一路小跑地下楼，急匆匆地打开了大门处的铁栅栏，铁栅栏在地上拖着，发出拉长的响声，“我来了，我来了，今天我超快的！”

********

王耀闻声回头看了他一眼，面色稍微缓和，嘴上还不忘催促他快点。

********

“吃吗？”任勇洙喘着气，从手里举起一袋煎饺。

********

王耀点了点头。

********

-

********

任勇洙这学期刚升上高中，王耀比他大一岁，听任勇洙絮絮叨叨地念对高中生活的憧憬，很想给任勇洙泼一冷水，但看对方那么高兴，也不忍心说啥。

********

“要不晚上去我家看电影，”任勇洙这么提议道，“我刚租了碟，是张国荣的……”

********

他们不约而同地停下脚步，远远地听见另外一栋居民楼里传来的女孩们尖叫咒骂声和肢体碰撞声。

********

王耀转过头去，看着伊万从楼下步履蹒跚地走了出来，小毛子头发乱得像鸡窝，简直是从家里逃难出来的，金发紫眼的男孩一脸失魂落魄，半晌才注意到了他们，点了点头，算是打了招呼。

********

“看什么电影，”王耀压低声音这么和任勇洙说，“他家姐姐妹妹打架比电影好看多了。”

********

-

********

王耀的年级里有很多小孩，但他和大多数都不怎么熟，毕竟学生嘛，他这么自我安慰，没必要像其他游手好闲的白人小孩那样搞社交之类的。阿尔弗雷德倒是年级里的名人，每天那打扮王耀看了直皱眉，（“他为什么老不提裤子，”就连任勇洙这样走在时尚前端的弄潮儿都看不下去了，“露出内裤很时髦吗？”）

********

他们课后不能像别的小孩一样自由地玩，还得去上补习班，王耀和任勇洙成绩不算差，但在亚洲小孩中确实比较一般，（隔壁阿尔弗雷德考了那点分数还兴高采烈地和他监护人炫耀，那粗眉毛的英国人居然还特别高兴，把这傻小子搂怀里亲，任勇洙撇着嘴想，我爸知道要是我考这点分就得抄鸡毛掸子揍我了）。

********

王耀和任勇洙有相同的苦恼，尤其王耀还有亲戚孩子成绩特别好，逢年过节吃饭都被压得抬不起头，总之谈起学习两个人都唉声叹气的。

********

王耀家里有三个小孩，每次晚上任勇洙拿着电话打王耀家座机的时候，都是王嘉龙接的。

********

“你哥哥在做什么呀？”任勇洙歪着脑袋，肩膀夹着电话这么问他。

********

“他在洗澡。”王嘉龙这么答，嘴里咕叽咕叽地响个不停，疑似嚼着口香糖。

********

“等等给你哥说让他给我回电话。”任勇洙这么道。

********

“——干什么？”电话里传来一阵杂音，王耀的声音从另一头骤然放大传来，看样子是直接接过了电话，这么问他，“我刚刚在洗澡。”

********

“本田菊爸妈给他买了新的游戏卡，”任勇洙这么说，“可以玩新拳皇的，要一起去吗？”

********

电话顿时传来一阵忙音。

********

五分钟之后，任勇洙在自家门口见到了头发还滴着水的王耀。

********

-

********

本田菊家就一个孩子，父母又都是工程师，家里条件比较好，父母也时不时出差回来带些东西给他，什么时兴的游戏机电脑他家都有一份，王耀和任勇洙就常常去他家蹭游戏玩。

********

 

********

王耀长长地叹出一口气，翻了个白眼，他控制的春丽又被打死了，他扔掉手柄，半靠在本田菊家的床槛上，“这让人怎么打嘛，”他自己打得菜还不承认，输了依旧嘴硬，抱怨道，“对面可是警察哎。”

********

“哥哥其实你比较适合玩扫雷。”任勇洙在旁边这么建议他，王耀抬起腿踹了他一脚，“你什么意思？”

********

任勇洙闷哼了一声，捂着屁股小声抱怨了一会儿，明智地没有回答这个问题，他接着像是想起了什么似地这么问，“……你们听说低年级有个姑娘吗？”他脸上发热，小声道，“就长得很漂亮那个，东南亚那个。”

********

“哪个？”王耀显得有些不太高兴，“你们年级长得漂亮的就那么几个，丑八怪倒是一大堆，谁知道你的审美正不正常？”

********

“那个穿很漂亮裙子的，长得像王祖贤那个。”

********

王耀一下子脸色就变了，他大概猜出来是谁，确实人小姑娘长得还行，这个年纪的男孩子注意到很正常，但他就是相当不爽，阴沉着脸沉默了半天，对着任勇洙露出一个阴恻恻的表情，“你喜欢那小姑娘吗，”他脸色十分不好看，伸腿踢了任勇洙屁股一脚，嫌弃道，“你也不看看你自己长啥样，这单眼皮小眼睛天天和没睡醒一样……还好意思喜欢人家姑娘……”

********

“……不是……”任勇洙被王耀盯得心里发毛，有些畏缩，随即莫名得有些生气，“大哥你说什么呢，我就觉得她挺漂亮……”眼看着王耀表情越来越危险，任勇洙的声音越来越小，最后在王耀的视线下将自己的话咽了个干净。

********

“我们还是继续玩吧……”本田菊本能地这么说，将手柄塞进王耀的手心里。

********

王耀盯着任勇洙的后脑勺，伸出舌头舔了舔后槽牙，他原本还想刺这春心萌动的臭小子几句，但觉得自己没啥立场，相当气闷地接过了游戏手柄，转回头盯着显示屏，最终什么也没说。

********

-

********

王耀半夜三更睡不好，躺在床上发呆。

********

妈的，任勇洙这臭小子，他越想越气，真是思春期到了，翅膀硬了。

********

王耀心烦意乱，被褥里越睡越热，干脆把被褥全蹬了，摇得床都在抖。

********

“哥，”下铺传来嘉龙的声音，“你干嘛呢。”

********

王耀这才停止抖动。

********

“这么晚还醒着你讨打呢。”王耀毫不反思，气势汹汹地回道。

********

底下沉默了一会儿，他弟翻了一个身，小声嘟嘟囔囔道，“这不是更年期还是什么……”

********

-

********

“你有没有想过，”王耀这么问伊万，“自己身边的人兄弟姐妹之类的，要是有一天谈恋爱会怎么样？”

********

伊万从书中抬起头，爱德华托里斯他们四五个人窝在伊万家的书房讨论物理作业，几个人面对面坐着，桌上还摆着一包开了封的瓜子（基尔伯特为此还嘲笑伊万和王耀他们居然吃鸟食）。

********

几个人选了同一门物理课，这个星期还要发表，这门课的老师相当严格，几个人做题做得头都秃了。

********

“为什么突然这么问？”伊万问他，“王嘉龙谈恋爱了？”

********

王耀显得很不开心，“也没有，”他显得有些别扭，“我就问问。”

********

伊万还想问几句，声音被门外断断续续传来小姑娘混杂着俄语喊妈妈的尖叫声和沉闷的肢体碰撞声打断了。

********

伊万几次想继续都被外头的噪音逼停了，他沉默许久，表情看起来相当绝望——他家姐妹打架不是小姑娘之间嬉戏玩耍，是真枪实弹地薅着头发在地上打滚尖叫魔音灌耳的那种疯婆子式打架，起因无非是为了谁偷穿谁的衣服，谁用了谁的化妆品这样鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

********

“……谁娶了我妹妹，”伊万闷闷半天，开口道，“我感谢他一辈子。”

********

王耀没说话，听着外头的声音，表情惊悚。

********

托里斯在一旁鼓足了勇气，小声说，“其实娜娜平时不是这样的，她只是偶尔生气了才会……”

********

“别管这些了，你这题算多少？”伊万不想探讨这个问题，打断了他的话，将话题扯回学习上，指着书上的习题，托里斯条件反射地浑身一抖。

********

“三。”托里斯犹豫了好一会儿，声音小得像蚊子叫。

********

伊万点了点头，表情满意，“我也算这个。”

********

王耀插话道，“我算132.4。”

********

伊万转过头看了他一眼，门外又接着传来惊天动地的尖叫声和擂地声，放在桌子上杯子里水的中心向外泛着一圈圈的波纹，顶着伊万阴沉的视线，王耀不由得脑门出汗，喉头滚动了一下。

“你是按我教你的方法算的吗？”伊万的眼睛眯起，语气压得很低。

********

王耀吞了口唾沫，不由得畏缩起来，无声地点了点头。

********

“你给我再算一遍。”

********

王耀哆嗦着拿起笔，在草稿上一笔一划地演算着，他小心翼翼地抬起头，发现伊万的眉头不知什么时候皱起来了，脸色阴沉。

********

“……你觉得这么对吗？”伊万这么问他。

********

王耀喉头滚动了一下，忙不迭地抓起铅笔，用橡皮擦擦掉改了一次。

********

伊万这下才眉毛舒展开，脸色好看上不少，紫色瞳孔锁定着王耀，“你确定吗？”

********

王耀试探性地抬起头，看了他一眼，他犹豫了一会儿，接着下定决心，用橡皮擦掉答案改回原来的。

********

伊万看起来都要翻白眼了，“我白给你讲了半个小时，”他沉默了一会儿，眉头紧皱，鼻息粗重起来，“——这都能错？你脑子是木头做的吗？”

********

王耀表情变幻莫测，很明显在他有限的人生里并没有人敢这么和他说话，但他确实挺怕伊万，挣扎着想挽回一点自己的颜面，半天憋出一句，“……你几月出生的？”

********

伊万眯起眼睛，“六月，怎么了？”

********

王耀的声音找回了一点尊严，他硬着头皮，“我比你大，你怎么能用这种态度和比你大的说话……”

********

伊万抿着嘴唇，阴恻恻地盯着王耀，没说话。

********

王耀浑身寒毛竖立，下意识地往后缩了一点。

********

-

********

“——妈的那个俄国佬真的是，”王耀事后揉着疼痛的肩膀，这么和任勇洙抱怨道，心有余悸，“真是个魔鬼，吓死我了，这些毛子一点都不懂得尊重前辈的。”

********

“对啊，”任勇洙这么附和道，“真是没大没小。”

********

“你还好意思说别人没大没小？”王耀从不好的回忆中回过神，注意到了任勇洙的打扮，“你头发怎么用这么多发胶——你这是穿着什么？这牛仔外套不是你的吧？是你姐的吧？你姐同意你穿了吗？”

********

“没有没有，”任勇洙连忙否认，“我一直有这件……”

********

一个相当令人不爽的想法涌上心头，和任勇洙呆久了，对方撅起屁股王耀就知道他要拉什么样的屎，王耀翻了个白眼，开口嘲讽道，“你这么打扮是要去见你们年级那个小姑娘是吧？那个像王祖贤的那个？”

********

任勇洙连忙捂住了他的嘴，“哥，哥，大哥，”他语气里带着央求，“你别说了，我这就是随便穿穿，没有的事情……”

********

王耀被捂着嘴，瞪着任勇洙的眼神都快喷出火花了，满脸的警告意味。

********

-

********

“——他给人家姑娘写了情书，”本田菊这么说，嘴里嚼着饭和菜，他嘴里的动作一停，眉头一皱，从嘴里吐出鱼刺，本田菊伸出手，用两根手指捏住了那根刺，小心翼翼地放在饭盒上，接着满意地叹了口气——他用吃剩的鱼骨头拼了个鱼的大概骨架，正缺少这一块关键的骨骼，“好像说好放学一起去约会来着。”

********

王耀越想越生气，“怪不得他最近这么鬼鬼祟祟的，”他酸溜溜的，心一阵阵沉甸甸地下坠，说不出什么情绪在胸口翻滚着，难受极了，“为什么连你都知道，我却什么都不知道？”

********

本田菊吃东西的动作停了停，还没来得及说什么，就见王耀端起他的汤碗一饮而尽，一言不发地收拾餐盒走了出去。

********

本田菊坐在后头盯着自己干净的汤碗发呆。

********

“兄长，”他这么问，“你要去哪里？”

********

“去跟踪那个臭小子。”王耀头也没回，掷地有声。

********

 

********

他们最终没跟踪上任勇洙，这臭小子走得飞快，而且刑侦剧看得多，反侦察能力极强，王耀路痴得厉害，他本来就分不清东西南北，走在路上晕乎乎的，本田菊对任勇洙谈恋爱没啥兴趣，在这次行动里十分消极，在后头一直劝王耀早点回家。

********

-

********

最后他们路过一个音像店，音像店的音箱放在外头，放着月亮代表我的心，王耀停下了脚步，在外头看了一会儿，（你有带钱吗？”他转头问本田菊。）他们两个走了进去，在里头挑挑拣拣了一会儿，还遇上了之前认识的学长，两个人规规矩矩地和学长打了招呼。

********

“你们在挑什么？”学长这么问他们。

********

“挑片子看。”王耀有些不知所措。

********

“王祖贤的？中国鬼故事？”学长看着他面前的架子，这么问他。

********

王耀反应了半天才意识到他在讲倩女幽魂，他有些不高兴，尤其因此联想到任勇洙就很不开心，“没有……”

********

学长对着他们咧了咧嘴，勾出一个意味深长的笑容，“那多没意思，要不要我给你们介绍点好东西看？”

********

-

********

王耀和本田菊手里抱着几张碟片，一脸呆滞地被学长推着从音响店走出来。

********

“什么玩意……”王耀有些脸红，他觉得手里的东西甚至有些烫手。

********

“回去要看吗？”本田菊颧骨也泛着一层潮红。

********

“等任勇洙来了再说……”王耀定了定心神，勉强道，“别他到时候又吵我们不带他。”

********

-

********

任勇洙拖着脚步回到了家，他刚受到了人生一大挫折，被心中的王祖贤女神礼貌地拒绝了，整个人心神恍惚，脚步虚浮，路上还滑了一跤，还把他姐的牛仔外套给染了层泥巴——死定了，他冷静而绝望地想，我姐这下非要剥了我的皮不可。

********

他不想回家，在外头散了一会儿步，遇上了往回走的王耀和本田菊。

********

“你们去租碟片了啊？”他问。

********

王耀见他就生气，没什么好脸色，撇过脸没理他，本田菊对着他点了点头，“来我家看吗？”

********

任勇洙想回去也是挨老姐的揍，能拖一时是一时，点了点头。

********

本田菊父母都不在家，本田菊关了门窗，小心翼翼地从窗户里观察了外头的情况，才松了一口气。

********

王耀和任勇洙坐在电视机前，像农民工一样盘着腿地啃着西瓜，本田菊看他们吃得满脸都是，有点心疼，“省着点啊，”他说，“西瓜挺贵的。”

********

王耀啧了一声，意思是嫌弃他小气。

********

三个人坐在电视机前，紧张地等着片头过去。

********

电视机上跳动着画面，里头传来男人女人的对话，接着安静下来，过了一会儿，电视机里传来低低的呻吟声与肉体碰撞声。

********

客厅里相当安静，只有轻轻的呼吸声，任勇洙皱着眉，表情和看到什么惊悚片一样，双下巴都憋出来了，直往后缩，把沙发都推得往后移。

********

由于片子说的是日语，还没有字幕，每隔一会儿其他两个人看不懂剧情了都要问问本田菊里头讲得什么。

********

本田菊脸红得快滴血，整个人都要崩溃了，“别问我了！我不知道，”他伸手去摁碟片机，“不看这张了。”

********

他们换了张英文的，封面是欧美人的，至少三个人都听得懂，

********

马上电视机里就传来了激烈的声音，画面里是一个女人和两个男人，伴随一阵阵女人的豪迈呻吟声和激烈巴掌声与水声。

********

这下就没刚才那么有代入感了，王耀看这类欧美片子和看动物世界一样，心里除了吃惊和稀奇就没什么额外感受了。

********

王耀转过头，看了任勇洙一眼，发现这小子表情惊悚，眉毛能夹死苍蝇，本来就单眼皮，眼睛眯得就更小了，一脸世界末日的惶恐表情。

********

王耀看他这怂样就想笑，伸手掐了对方的腰，把任勇洙吓一哆嗦。

********

王耀还想笑他几句，但后面他也笑不出来了，电视上两男的抛下那女的，吭哧吭哧地搞了起来。

********

三个人没想到还有这种操作，惊得瓜都掉了，目瞪口呆地坐在电视机前。

********

这时候门外不远处传来了车的声音——听声音是本田菊他爸妈回来了。

********

王耀和任勇洙如同惊弓之鸟一样蹭得跳了起来，争先恐后地往阳台蹿，骑着栏杆往一楼翻。

********

“你轻点跳……”王耀率先下地站稳，用手卷成喇叭状，对着上头的任勇洙，压低声音，试图用手接住任勇洙，却被人高马大的任勇洙砸了个结实，痛得闷哼一声，坐在地上。

********

本田菊绝望地砸着碟片机，试图从里头抠出碟片来——机子在这关键时刻卡了，电视机停在两裸男抱在一起啃的画面，十分不堪入目。

********

他在父母进门前最后一秒的时候拔下了电源线，将碟片机搂在怀里，长长地松了一口气，刘海垂在眼帘前，胸口不断起伏着。

********

-

********

任勇洙果然被自己老姐修理了一顿。

********

任勇洙精心打理的头发全毁了，被他姐薅着往外一下一下扯，“你找死是不是？”他姐大发雷霆，声音几乎要掀翻天花板，“你这臭小子，把我衣服穿成这样？你看这样还能穿吗？你故意的是不是？”

********

任勇洙的妈妈在一旁低声劝道，“别扯啦，别扯啦，敏姬啊，头都要被你拔掉了……”

********

任勇洙抵抗着，疼得直喘气，“我说了就穿这一次，我会给你洗的，你总是这么霸道……”

********

“我明天要拍毕业照，你让我穿什么？”他姐怒不可遏，声音要刺破人的耳膜，“还有你怎么喊我的？——’你？’，居然不对我说敬语？这是对姐姐说话的态度吗？”

********

任勇洙被他姐揍得嗷嗷直叫，“我就不说敬语怎么了？你这个小气婆，怎么这么——妈妈——你看姐姐她——”他尖叫出声，耳朵红得发紫，快被拧断了。

********

任勇洙连滚带爬地甩开他姐，往门外蹿，往外跑了好远，才敢回头对着他姐大声道，“阿西吧——真是的，任敏姬你这疯子女人——全天下都没有你这么疯的女人——你以后一定嫁不出去！”他大声地发泄完，不敢看他姐的表情，回头猛跑。

********

-

********

 

********

“你姐也太凶了吧，”王耀坐在地上，膝盖旁边摆着打开的药箱，给他的额头上药，“这也太过分了，怎么有这么揍自己弟弟的。”他有些心疼，“这也太欺负人了。”

********

“我姐一直都是魔鬼啊，魔鬼。”任勇洙额头上了药，耸拉着脑袋，无精打采道，“反正我今天不敢回家。”

********

“那你就别回，”王耀这么说，“我弟修学旅行今晚不回来，你睡我下铺吧。”

********

任勇洙耷拉着眼皮点了点头。

********

“你想吃什么，”王耀看他没精神的样子，心里一软，走到厨房里揭开锅，“我给你做。”

********

“炸酱面。”任勇洙小声道。

********

“……那是什么？”王耀一纯正广东孩子，没吃过这个，表情十分茫然。

********

“这不是中国的东西吗，大哥怎么都没吃过。”任勇洙抽了抽鼻子，瓮声瓮气地这么道。

********

王耀陷入了沉默，他不知道怎么做，看着锅琢磨了一会儿，决定自己摸索着做一个。

********

等做出来之后任勇洙吃得满脸都是。

********

“好吃吗？”王耀撑着桌面问他，“是那个味道吗？”

********

任勇洙点点头，又摇摇头，“好吃，但不是那个味道，有点怪。”

“有得吃就不错了，”王耀这么道，“别嫌这嫌那的。” 

-

********

任勇洙听见王耀在浴室里淅淅沥沥洗澡的声音，他刚吃完面，有些撑，脑袋放空，坐在地上一下下地翻着书，却没心思放在书上，胡思乱想起来，没一会就想起自己傍晚看到的东西，脸色顿时变了。

********

他脸一下子就烧了起来，浑身发烫，尤其是王耀还在浴室里洗澡，隔着玻璃还能隐隐约约看到王耀模糊的赤裸身影，这个联想让他口干舌燥起来，他呼吸急促，觉得这样下去实在不太好，挣扎着起来想给自己洗把脸冷静一下。

********

他打开了水龙头，试图给自己冲脸，听见王耀在浴室大叫，“任勇洙——别用水，冷死我了。”

********

任勇洙关了水龙头，长长得叹了一口气，只得回床上躺着。

********

王耀洗完澡，浑身湿淋淋地出来了，他头发有点长了，垂在眼前，坐在任勇洙身旁擦头发。

********

“我想换一个发型，”王耀这么和他说，他洗完澡格外地漂亮，头发贴在脑门上，唇红齿白看起来有些像女孩子。

********

任勇洙盯着他出神，一时之间不太清醒，满脑子都是些乱七八糟的念头，他着迷地想，王耀这个样子似乎比王祖贤好看些，任勇洙发了好一会儿呆，才猛然惊醒道，“什么样子的？”

********

“郭富城那样的。”

********

任勇洙咦了一声，乐了，“大哥你这发量撑不起来啊。”注意到王耀的脸色，他很有眼色地闭了嘴。

********

-

********

半夜任勇洙睡不着，在底下翻来翻去，床被晃得直摇，王耀在上头警告他，“你发什么骚，再不睡我揍你了啊。”

********

任勇洙沉默了好一会儿，语气很是委屈，“哥……”

********

王耀嗯了一声。

********

“晚上看的那个，”他小声道，脸红得要滴血，“……真的……”

********

王耀愣了一下，笑得床都在震，想起任勇洙看黄片的那挫样就想笑，“你害怕？”

********

“那种地方……太可怕了……”任勇洙声音像蚊子叫，还带着颤抖，“那是人长的地方吗，那是黑洞，那是深渊，还长了牙齿……”他崩溃极了，语无伦次，“怎么会有这种东西……这种东西怎么能用来……”

********

王耀笑得要死，床都在震，他一个翻身从上铺下来，脚直接怼上了任勇洙的手臂，“让让。”

********

任勇洙给他挪了个位置，王耀钻进他的被子里，和他热烘烘地贴在一起。

********

任勇洙脸红了，他又想起傍晚那两男的了，浑身不由得往后缩，弄得王耀十分不悦，“你躲什么？我又没长那东西。”

********

王耀后知后觉地意识到他脑袋里在想什么，啧了一声，一个鲤鱼打挺跨坐在任勇洙身上，嘲讽道，“你怕我对你做什么啊？”

********

任勇洙摇着头，直觉告诉他两个男的这么做有些奇怪，但他还是维持着自己的尊严，不往后退，硬着头皮道，“做又怎么样，谁怕了？”

********

王耀一看他挑衅的模样，头皮激得发麻，心说这小兔崽子这语气真是欠教训了，伸手扣着任勇洙宽宽松松的睡裤往下脱，任勇洙僵硬着身子由他摆布。

********

王耀没弄一会儿就不弄了，动作停了下来，任勇洙松了一口气，贱脾气又上来了，“大哥你这真是胆子小……”——他以为王耀也只是嘴皮上逞能，结果不经意间摸到王耀已经半硬的下体，话顿时尴尬地停在那里。

********

“谁说的，”王耀从牙缝里憋出这句话，他的声音有些发抖，像条绷紧的弦，“就你这胆小鬼还说我呢……”

********

任勇洙呼吸急促，他硬着头皮开口，“没有……”他咬牙狠心道，“谁说我不敢的……”

********

王耀挑衅似地居高临下地睨着他，胸膛上下起伏着，“那这可是你自己说的。”

********

任勇洙呼吸粗重。

********

-

********

任勇洙喘息着，他已经开始后悔了，他刚射过一次——快得不可思议，王耀伸手拢住他的阴茎没捋两下他就拔尖了声音射了，还他妈射了王耀一手。

********

王耀看了看自己的手，神色呈现出些许的迷茫，踌躇了好一会儿不知道下一步该怎么做，他们都很年轻，欲火上头了就有些不管不顾起来，等箭扣在弦上才开始犹豫具体该怎么办。

********

王耀思索了一会儿，接着将任勇洙的双腿掰开，并在自己的腰旁，另一手就着任勇洙的大腿往里摸。

********

任勇洙喘得厉害，王耀手上还湿湿黏黏的，他意识到那是自己之前射出来的东西，脸上发烧了一样地发烫，双颊泛着醉酒似的红晕。

********

——两个男人，这是不对的，任勇洙想，可他的身体却相当配合，哆嗦着将双腿分得更开。

********

王耀喘着气，他没有什么经验，只知道伸着手在股缝间乱抠，引得任勇洙闷哼出声，“轻点……”他抽着气，腿根处的肌肉紧绷又放松，“大哥轻点……”

********

王耀皱着眉头，嘴唇紧抿，他忍得很辛苦，勃起的阴茎在任勇洙的腿根处磨蹭，这让对方窘迫得不行，大腿一抽一抽地抖着，几乎要跳起来了。

********

三根手指在肉穴里慢腾腾地翻搅，紧涩的内壁被撑开，外头微凉的空气让里头蠕动着的黏膜不断地发着抖，肠壁慢慢地湿润起来——任勇洙感觉自己又硬了，前列腺液从马眼处流出，随着柱体往下流，将会阴与股缝间染得一片潮湿，穴口甚至随着手指的抽动传出了些许咕啾咕啾的水声，他觉得自己下一秒就要窘迫得昏过去了。

********

王耀将他的双腿往身侧压，握着自己阴茎摩擦了一会儿入口，任勇洙喘息粗重，微微发起抖来，腿根处的皮肤紧绷着，王耀固定住他发抖的胯部，握住他腰侧凸起的髋骨，沉腰慢慢地插了进去。

********

任勇洙闷哼出声，甬道被一寸寸慢慢剖开的感受实在是奇怪，酸涩混着疼痛从尾椎处窜上大脑，他不住地颤抖，敏感的肠壁被填满的饱胀与疼痛感让他有种生理性的反胃，他的眼睛红了，不由得呻吟出声，下意识地抬起腰来，好让进入的动作不再那么折磨人。

********

进入的过程漫长而艰辛，王耀喘息粗重，他额头出了一层细汗，紧抿着下唇，显然忍得很辛苦，任勇洙注意到王耀鬓边的头发被汗意染湿了，从窗外泄露进来的光线下，他注意到王耀的头发有些长了，随着对方的动作，时不时地盖在眼前遮挡视线。

********

王耀掐着他的髋骨，将他的小腿扛在臂弯上，下体越插越深，慢慢地抵上他的臀尖，两个人的下体终于紧密地贴合在一起，王耀不由得松了一口气，随即就着这个姿势在里头缓缓地碾了一碾。

********

任勇洙浑身发抖，嘴唇里发出半是痛苦半是愉悦的呻吟。

********

王耀喘了一会儿气，将自己的性器慢慢地抽出，随即又顶了进去，他慢慢地加大了抽插的力度试探了几下，接着开始用力地碾压着前列腺的位置，细小的水声与肉体碰撞声从他们下体传来。床铺被他们摇得咯吱咯吱响，任勇洙喘息着，酥麻感混杂着酸胀感从下体传来，慢慢地堆叠在一起，这滋味相当奇怪，任勇洙又想躲开，却又想被更深地进入，他喘着气，被顶得一下下往后，脸上烧得厉害。

********

身体渐渐地习惯了这种节奏的操干，穴肉谄媚地嘬吸吞吐着进出的阴茎，任勇洙听着下体传来的水声，只觉得耳朵红得厉害。

********

酸胀与疼痛密密麻麻地堆叠在一起，绵密的快感像是从头顶淋漓而下的一盆热浆，烫得他浑身酥烫，任勇洙陷入了一阵阵的恍惚，他被操得直犯迷糊，几乎记不住时间过了多久，思绪像烧开了的浆糊一样翻滚着，感官知觉缓缓地沉入深处，唯有快感与性欲愈发地鲜明，他浑身发着抖，性器颤颤巍巍蹭着床褥，随着抽插的节奏可怜地晃动着，溢出的前液濡湿了床铺。

********

王耀抽插的速度加快了，这让任勇洙的小腿在王耀的掌心里不住地打颤，他的内壁收缩得更快了，在绵密地摩擦中，他小声尖叫着迎来了一小阵高潮。

********

王耀伸出手，他纤长的食指按揉着那被操得外翻的肉红穴口，洞口兜不住的液体被打成泡沫，混着其余水渍随着抽插淌了一手，王耀伸手将液体抹在任勇洙的腹部，带来一阵的黏湿滑腻，任勇洙因为这一认知而颤抖起来，深处的敏感带被体内的性器绵密地摩擦着，他头皮发麻，下体的阴茎蹭在床单上，只能溢出一点可怜的前列腺液。

********

王耀掐着他的腰放慢了速度，让任勇洙熬过这一难耐的不应期，王耀每次低头都有头发在眼前挡视线，这让他不由得放缓了抽插，有些难耐地舔了舔嘴唇边湿漉漉的水渍，他抬起头，注意到任勇洙的视线，下意识地对着处于失神状态的任勇洙露出一个微笑。他俯下身，伸手从任勇洙耳边的床头够着了什么，这个姿势让他进得相当深，任勇洙呻吟着，肉刃紧紧地贴着敏感的肠壁摩擦，性器在体内突突地弹跳着，散发的热度几乎要将他烫坏。

********

王耀抬起身，上半身完整地舒展开来，手肘抬起，回到脑后给自己扎着头发，与此同时，他并没有停下下身小幅度的抽插，他们的下体不断地碰撞在一起，肉体碰撞声混合着水声充斥着安静的房间，王耀抬着手臂，肱二头肌微微地鼓起，小腹因为用力而绷紧，人鱼线显得更加清晰——这一切让任勇洙呻吟着高潮了，他的阴茎蹭在床褥上，喷出了一小股白浊。

********

王耀扎好了头发，低着头看任勇洙——忽略那因为头发不够长而扎成的一小撮可笑的头发，他还是很好看的，乌黑的头发微微被汗濡湿，贴在太阳穴处，细密的睫毛微垂，眼神在光线暗淡的卧室里显得暧昧不清。

********

——任勇洙一时间混乱不已，鬼迷心窍地，他任由着王耀咬上他的嘴唇。

********

-

********

第二天任勇洙简直不知道要用什么态度来面对王耀，他浑身都痛，坐在光秃秃的床板上发呆，王耀赤裸着上身在房间里到处走，又是洗床单又是拿烘干机烘睡裤的，十分积极地在补救善后。

********

任勇洙头昏脑涨，浑身都痛，坐在凳子上发呆，（顺便说一句，木板咯得他屁股可真疼）。

********

王耀整理了好半天，总算收拾完了罪证，他铺好床铺，“走吧，”他这么拍了拍被褥，神清气爽道，“咱们上课去。”

********

王耀出门，在楼下看见自己喝豆浆的弟弟。

********

“哥哥昨晚在干什么？”王濠镜抱怨道，“床摇了半个晚上。”

********

任勇洙脸登时红了。

********

“在练仰卧起坐。”王耀理直气壮，脸不红心不跳。

********

“为什么突然做仰卧起坐，”他弟弟这么抱怨，“就算是仰卧起坐也做太久了……”

********

王耀踢了王濠镜一脚，颇有些恼羞成怒，“你什么意思啊，平时你自己床头蹦迪吵人睡觉还少了啊……”

王濠镜嘴里依旧唧唧歪歪，王耀哼了一声，开口骂他，“你看你一天天地不学好，脑子里什么乱七八糟的东西，学习又不上心，考得那个几分自己也不伤心，天天想这些有的没的，你看看自己这什么样子，还白白带个眼镜以为很聪明呢，一天到晚双目无神没精打采……”（王濠镜猛地瞪大了眼睛）

王耀嗤了一声，语气更加恨铁不成钢，“真是装疯卖傻，不知道是真的蠢还是装的……”

王濠镜叹了口气，低下头乖乖挨骂。

王嘉龙沉默地喝着豆浆，他一大早才回到家里，刚结束了一场灾难性的休学旅行——他因为感冒王耀不肯给他喝凉水，给他准备了一个硕大的保温杯，结果因为杯子太保温，实在太烫，怎么都吹不凉，爬山的时候一口都没喝成，还因为包里保温杯太大基本没带吃的，他吭哧吭哧地饿着肚子负重上山下山，差点累趴下。

********

“别在我床上做奇怪的事情啊。”他小声道。

********

-

********

任勇洙实在不知道用什么表情来面对王耀——他觉得这不是普通朋友之间该发生的事情，但王耀表现得实在是太坦然了，好像一切是理所当然的一样，他们甚至在任勇洙家里又来了几次——任勇洙满腹心事说不出口，可晕乎乎地又这么从了。

********

任勇洙觉得十分困惑，他每天看着王耀，心里默默地拿王耀和心中的女神王祖贤作比较，除了那晚他鬼迷心窍觉得王耀比王祖贤好看以外——现在他的思维是完全清醒的，任勇洙冷静地对比来对比去，只得出他们都姓王这一个共同点。

********

他觉得实在是太奇怪了，两个男人，在一起什么的，甚至还上床之类的——但他确实不排斥这一切。

********

-

********

**“——其实你很早就喜欢我了吧，”任勇洙得意洋洋地放下照片，一边这么说，用肩膀去蹭王耀。**

********

**王耀带着耳机在床上听歌呢，一个不注意，手机让任勇洙给蹭掉了，啪地砸在脸上，他痛呼一声，捂住了鼻子，嘴里死不承认，“哪有，”他嘴硬道，“明明那个时候是你先哭着说我抛弃你，还硬要和我在一起的。”**

********

**任勇洙切了一声，“明明是你那个时候冒充别人的男朋友来气我——”**

********

**王耀浑身打了个寒颤，像是他说出了什么可怕的事情一般，“——不要胡说好吗，我只是周三轮班的。”**

********

-

********

——伊万那个时候和他妹妹冷战对峙，反正硬说自己是无可救药的同性恋，一点也不喜欢女人，为了他妹妹不具体针对到一个人身上，他决定扮演一个多情浪子，每天换一个男朋友——落实到具体上就是他的小弟们每天扮演他对象这一角色，内容挺纯洁的，只是陪他上学放学之类的，和之前大家轮流充当他最好的朋友这一具体活动差不多。

********

领导既然拍脑袋决定了，王耀也没有办法说什么，他被分到了周三，基尔伯特比较惨，一周七天，人数凑不够，他猜拳输了，一人要负责两天，其余托里斯爱德华他们分别一人一天，虽然说抽签过程十分公平，但结果下来之后所有人还是愁云惨淡，生无可恋。

********

——王耀平日最恨周一要上学，摊上了这事之后还要加一个周三，他真是怕了这毛子一家了，每周三一大早一脸吊死鬼投胎一样跟在伊万身后，顶着娜塔莎灼热得能融化人背的视线往前拖着脚步走，

********

没事，他苦中作乐地这么安慰自己，再倒霉也没有基尔伯特倒霉，他可是连着两天呢。

********

——可这事不知道怎么地传到任勇洙耳朵里去了，还变了个滋味,造成了误会。

********

等王耀发现任勇洙气势汹汹地冲到他们一群人面前时，已经晚了。

********

“大哥你怎么能这么对我——”任勇洙明显很伤心，声音里还带着哭腔，估计是港片看多了，说话的味道像极了剧里胡搅蛮缠的女主角，王耀总觉得他在刻意模仿，“在你心里我到底算什么——”

********

王耀目瞪口呆，像个负心汉一样地被控诉了一顿，在任勇洙越说越多之前把人拉到一旁小声沟通。

********

任勇洙戏瘾大发，总之满脸我不听我不听，你胡说你骗我我讨厌你的模样。

********

等王耀费劲口舌和他解释清事情的起因经过之后他才止住了胡搅蛮缠，满脸埋怨与委屈道，“……你们可真无聊。”

********

“——又不是我愿意的，”王耀比他还委屈，“他那个样子，我能说什么，我又不敢说不。”

********

任勇洙不高兴地皱了皱眉，“那我们两个呢，”声音带着颤音与哭腔，努力地想让自己看起来并不在意，“你白白睡了我这么多次，就要拍屁股走人？”

********

“我们不早就在一起了吗？”王耀莫名其妙，“你在说什么？”

********

任勇洙愣住了，说话顿时结结巴巴起来，“为什么……我不知道这事啊……”他的声音小了，“大哥有时候对我还没对本田菊好呢……”

“你什么意思？”王耀一下子就不高兴了，“我每天提早那么久在楼下等你，怕你天天吃泡菜炒饭脑袋吃坏掉还给你做别的吃，每次回来太晚说怕路上遇到黑哥哥都是我出去接的你，任勇洙你这没良心的臭小子，内裤破了都是我缝的，你当我活菩萨啊？你看我有这么对本田菊吗？ 

“……”任勇洙一下子说不出话来，半晌喃喃道，“我也不想天天吃泡菜炒饭啊，我妈只会做这个最简单的……”

王耀念了好一会儿犹不解气，“——难道你还想着你那个王祖贤吗？”他一下子想到了什么，怒火冲天。

任勇洙连忙摇头。

王耀絮絮叨叨了很久，大意是表达了对任勇洙不解风情的愤慨和对那位王祖贤的嫉妒之情，他越说越生气，数落了好久任勇洙不仅迟钝得像块木头，还心里没点自知之明，人家王祖贤哪里看得上他这看黄片还晕批有贼心没贼胆的小基佬…… 

任勇洙过了好一会儿才从狂喜中回过神来，他又不是傻，听不出王耀的言下之意，高兴中带了点埋怨，“明明是大哥——老是对我这么凶我才不知道的……”

王耀切了一声，盯了他好一会儿，表情变幻莫测，最终什么都没说，他重重地叹了口气，转身往外走。

任勇洙在后头，伸出脑袋看他。

“还愣着干什么？”王耀脚步顿了顿，“不跟上来我走了啊。”

任勇洙愣了一下，随即高高兴兴地跟了上去。

任勇洙走在王耀身边，用余光偷偷去瞥王耀，发现他大哥抿着嘴唇，脸颊和鼻头微红，看表情居然是有些害羞。

王耀注意到他的视线，有些不高兴，“看什么看？”王耀把脸撇向一边，任勇洙听见他嘟嘟囔囔的声音，“真是的，喜欢上一个傻瓜……” 

任勇洙没忍住自己咧开的嘴角。

-

-

********

**出去购物的时候，任勇洙还一直在王耀耳边絮絮叨叨，他最近收拾了很多小时候的东西，回忆起了很多少年时光，王耀不太愿意陪他回忆黑历史，专注地挑选着冰柜里的火锅底料，敷衍着点头。**

********

**他们一个念经一个瞎点头，撞见伊万和基尔伯特推着购物车和他们迎面走来，四人面面相觑，打了个招呼。**

********

**基尔伯特当年一开始当伊万男朋友执勤值两天，之后常常加班，变成三天、四天，最后一周无休，成为了这一特殊岗位的常驻嘉宾，持续到了现在。**

********

**王耀十分钦佩基尔伯特的牺牲精神和冒险精神，反正他觉得基尔伯特做到了常人一辈子难以做到的事，达到了相当的高度，简直可以颁发敬业爱岗奖章了。**

********

**结算完商品，他们提着购物袋，往外头走，还遇上了从车上下来的本田菊，本田菊带着妻子和孩子，和他们打了声招呼。**

********

**好久不见，本田菊这么看着他们，眼睛黑沉沉的。**

********

**好久不见，王耀这么说。**

********

**他们慢腾腾地往回走，外头已经渐渐地下起了雪。**

********

**王耀和任勇洙脖子冷，系着同一条围巾，王耀的手插在任勇洙的大衣兜里，那手凉得任勇洙哎了几声。**

********

**“手这么冷，大哥你这身体虚得很啊，”任勇洙这么说他。**

********

**王耀点了点头，压低声音威胁道，“你待会儿回家就知道我虚不虚了。”**

**“……”任勇洙后知后觉地闭上了嘴。**

**这是冬天的第一场雪，任勇洙想，脑里突然响起了那么一个听过的说法，初雪的时候，你会遇上你这辈子的爱人。**

********

**他看向王耀，王耀的侧颜被路灯映上一层黄色的光晕，鼻梁勾勒起一个优美的弧度。**

********

**他想起很多年以前，自己第一次在家附近遇上王耀，也是在一个初雪的日子。**

-

王耀穿着棉衣，和自己几个兄弟在地上堆着雪人——那是他们几个南方小屁孩第一次见雪，见什么都新鲜，跻拉着鞋在地上滑来滑去。

********

王耀玩着玩着，不经意间抬起头，看向不远处发呆的任勇洙。

********

“你要一起玩吗？”王耀犹豫了一会儿，他一直不算外向，在这时候却主动朝着那个小孩伸出手。

********

任勇洙记得当时的自己吸了吸鼻子，点了点头，呼出的鼻息在空气中蒸腾开一小团雾气。

********

雾气在空中翻滚着，被风揉变成不同形状，在孩子们的嬉笑声中慢慢扩散，慢慢变得透明，消逝在空中。 

-

-

-fin-

********


End file.
